Csárli Béku És Béku Évadok részei:
A Csárli Béku És Béku Évadjaik 1-8-ig! '1.Évad' 1.Rész - A Kezdet! 2.Rész - Mások mint ahogy az kellene!!! 3.Rész - Mutatom magam ha? 4.Rész - Részeknek álló sorozatok! 5.Rész - Gondok vannak!!!... 6.Rész - Jobb a fej mint a segg 7.Rész - Japcsik!... 8.Rész - Ahogy mondod!!!!!!!! 9.Rész - Óra ketyeg! 10.Rész - Vége! 11.Rész - Pál? 12.Rész - Pál? (Part 2) 13.Rész - Pár esély amivel veszíthetünk! 14.Rész - Te! 15.Rész - Nemcsek támadása. 16.Rész - Most már tényleg vége! '2.Évad' 1.Rész - Lány a Tóban. 2.Rész - Robbanó Méreg. 3.Rész - Más dolog! (Part 1) 4.Rész - Más dolog! (Part 2) 5.Rész - Bombanők kiméljenek! 6.Rész - Nem jó! 7.Rész - Csárli Béku, a király! 8.Rész - Egyszerüen unalom! 9.Rész - Nem tudom mi van most! 10.Rész - Béku 11.Rész - Csárli Béku! 12.Rész - Kutyuli! 13.Rész - Sport! 14.Rész - Fitnesz! 15.Rész - Doktort! 16.Rész - Nem tudom 17.Rész - A Stúdió átka 18.Rész - Szeretem a jó dolgokat 19.Rész -Tudom nem olyan rossz! 20.Rész -Szeretlek 21.Rész - Szerelem! 22.Rész - Sokat többnél 3.Évad '8.Évad.' 1.Rész - Szuper Hayley (Part 1) Leírás: Az Orvos (Dr.Pusztaszeri Kornél) egy köptetőt ad Hayley-nek de az üveg kicserélve van és egy olyan köptetőt adott amiben Hayley szuperhőssé válik ami Idézem: "A Csoda növé" ''változott. Ezuttal csak Csárli Békunak És Békunak kell kitalálnia hogy mit tegyenek vele. 2.Rész - Szuper Hayley (Part 2) Leírás: Ezuttal már minden elszabadúlt. És máshogy működött hayley mint ahogy kellett. Sok mindent kapott: Timmy-től egy sugár fegyvert, Kreayshawn-től a narkós cuccokat és mást is. És ha ezuttal nem állítják meg Hayleyt meghal. De Csárli Béku lelövi és a korházba kerül 3-nap után elengedik. 3.Rész - Everbody Dance Now!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku rátalál egy lemezre amit még a 90-es évekből (Nem a 2090-es hanem az 1990-es évekből) szedett ki. Azután jön rá hogy csinált még 1997-ben az Everbody Dance Now-ot és ezután vissza hozza az egyik túszt aki a zenének őrültje lett: Madonna. 4.Rész - A zene olyan mulatságos, amilyennek kell lennie! Leírás: Csárli Béku felmegy a padlásra és sok sok lemezt talál a padláson ami lesokkolja. (Ez kapcsolatos a 3.Részzel!) Ezután elkezdi lejátszani rájön hogy a sajátjai még 1997-98-ból. Ezután elhívja az összes srácot a volt bandánál és pár napig tolják a régi zenét miután Hayley elkezdi a gitározást és Kutyuli a dobot összetöri (Ami nem az övé hanem másé de ő megöli Az ember úgy hívják: Antocio Marconi) és az eredetit veszi elő miután Egérke És Wolkswágen utazást tesznek 1953-ba. 5.Rész - Ki van itt? Leírás: Csárli Béku váratlan SMS-t kap ezután kopogást. Ezután jelenik meg Dani Thorne. Ezután pedig átélik azt a kalandot amit nem kellett volna. 6.Rész - Meg kell ölni Dove Cameron-t! Leírás: Csárli Béku hallani kezd Dove Cameron-ról. Ezután elmeséli Kerris-nek hogy a városba tart. Ezután dühösnek fog látszani mert gonosz volt vele még amikor ő 9-10 éves volt. Ezután pedig nagy harc kezdődik és ki nyer? hát azt nem lehet tudni. 7.Rész - KFC! Leírás: Csárli Béku sok sok KFC sültcsírkét szállítatt ide és egyszerüen betömi magát hogy az lehetetlen. Ezután meg kell küzdeni saját emésztésével. 8.Rész - Az Orbán-Hadművelet! Leírás: Csárli Béku mikor hallani kezd újra Orbánról eldönti megöli őt és az egész családdal akik szövetségeseknek alakűltak Csárli Békuhoz: łĐĐÄÄ Ezüsték és az aranyék!. De hamar elkezd lenni hogy az orbán féle ember az egy clón volt. És Csárli Béku ezt kiáltja MEGÖLLEK ORBÁN VIKTOR!!!. 9.Rész - Szexi Hayley! Leírás: Csárli Béku talál egy szirupot amiben az előrültséget jelképezi. Ezután Hayley valamiért beüti a fejét és súlyos Memória vesztést veszít el. Ezután pedig azt hiszi hogy egy sztriptiztáncos. Ezután segítenek Csárli Békuék visszaállítani Hayley emlékezetét. De azután Kutyuli és Egérke valamit akarnak tervezni. 10.Rész - A Kliens Utca! Leírás: Csárli Béku már a 3-4 évadtól kezdve mesélte el mi az a Kliens Utca. Ahol ott van a halálból visszatérés és senki sem mehet el. Ezután Csárli Béku Rájön hogy a Szállásváros egyik részénél van a temetőnél. Ott a népességszám 880. És ezután Csárli Béku eléri célját azzal hogy ő legyen és tesója az akik 1. Megtalálták a Kliens Utcát. Ezután pedig minden halott híresség megköszöni tőlük hogy titokban rejtették ezt a dolgot és örökké ezt akarják titokban tartani. 11.Rész - Az Incidens. Leírás: Amikor Csárli Béku Galapchaccino és Lenokisznak lányai Lena Katina és Julia Volkova összevesznek ezutűn jön rá a t.A.T.u nál Csárli Béku kiakarja békíteni a két dühös lányt mire az Ivan szót meghalja azonnal rákezd jönni hogy azt a bandát is ő alapította és ezután kezd minden furcsává válni. 12.Rész - Hayley. Leírás: Hayley sokat akar tudni saját életéről ezért már kaland is lesz róla ezért Csárli Béku megfejti mi lehet az igazi sztorija Hayleynek. 13.Rész - Yelyah. Leírás: Csárli Béku miután az előző részből már hülye kalandot élt át és amikor meghalja az '"Illimunati" 'szót azonnal rejtélyt akar megfejteni és az összes Illimunatis tagot megölik csak Gones freeman aki as vezérigazgató megakarja állítani a rejtélyeskedést mielött őt is megölnék. Ezután Csárli Béku megkeresi a vezérigazgatót és megöli. Ezután már minden jóban van amiben kellett lennie. 14.Rész - Zombi! Leírás: Csárli Béku elrendeli majd saját filmjét és ennyire jól aakrja tetszetíteni a közösségnek hogy ő és a sorozata miylen nagy és jó érzéses!. 15.Rész - A Ház mögött. Leírás: A Sorozat megmutatja (Vagyis Csárli Béku és Béku meg persze Hayley is!) hogy milyen is ez a ház,az élet és hogy miylen ez a jó érzés amit ők át tudnak élni. Nagyon jó minőségben! 16.Rész - Az Őrültek Északája! Leírás: Mikor nyugodt csend tereli el a várost és az Arany Generátor házat azonban más órákkal késöbb pedig Demi Lovato tör be a házba és epilepsziás rohamot okoz majdnem mint hogy az egész családnak. Ezután csak Csárli Békunak Békunak és persze Hayley-nek és Kutyulinak kell kitalálniuk hogy mi legyen. És hogy ezután minden visszaálljon amilyen volt. 17.Rész - Hűűőőőőőőőőőáááááááááá!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku amikor észreveszi hogy nagyon súlyos hasfájást kapott a család. (Mint az előző részben őrültösdit) ezért neki valamit tennie ellene. 18.Rész - Box + Hayley = BoxHayley! Leírás: Hayleyt Dove Cameron megszégyeníti és bosszút akar állni ellene. Ezután pedig Csárli Békuék elhatározzák hogy segítenek neki. Csak hogy ezután jön a harc!. 19.Rész - Harcos a hugom! Leírás: Csárli Béku elhatározza hogy újra csinál egy ilyen harci játékot amiben a "Vietnami Háború" szerepel. Csakhogy ezután már minden dolog kezd el fajulni. 20.Rész - Őrűltebb mint valaha! (Part 1). Leírás: Hayley a házban elveszíti önuralmát ezért már magát sem tudja irányítani. Csakhogy ha valami nincs kézben akkor senki se lesz a zéró páciens aki hatástalanítani tudja Hayleyt. 21.Rész - Őrűltebb mint valaha! (Part 2). Leírás: Azután miután ez megtörtént már már elkezdenek a dolgok furcsává válni. Csak hogy már a zéró paciens nem más mitn: Kutyuli. (Aki hatástalanítani tudja Hayleyt.). 22.Rész - A betegség... (Part 1) Leírás: Hayley nagyon megbetegedik ezért kellene hogy valami ellenszert szedjenek neki. De ez nem olyan egyszerű. 23.Rész - A betegség... (Part 2) Leírás: Csárli Békuék már megtalálták a szérumot márcsak valami gyógyulás kell Hayleynek. 24.Rész - Szőke csaj! Leírás: Csárli Béku talál egy szőke parókát és ezután pedig az akarja kideríteni hogy kié a paróka és kiderül hogy az a paróka: Kutyulié!. 25.Rész - Szőke Hayley. Leírás: Csárli Béku rátalálja Hayley előéletének fényképét és azzal bizonyítja hayleyt hogy ő neki parókája van. Eután pedig átfesti a haját az eredetire és Csárli Béku elkezdi a Talk-Show-ot amivel Hayley csak azt akarja hogy ez a talk showt legyen neki és hogy jól érezze magát. 26.Rész - Megcsallak! (Part 1) Leírás: Ellie (Béku felesége) megcsalja Békut. Ezután pedig megcsallatva érzi magát mert Justin Bieber ült az ágynál és szexelt vele de ezután pedig Miley val szexel. Ezután pedig azt akarja bizonyítani Bridgitnek, hogy a 50x52-es paragrafus szabály szerint a Csárli Béku könyvi allantas dolgai szabálya szerint aki megcsalja (a történelemben is volt ilyen) a zöld bőrü embert az nem megcsalatva érzi magát és nem elválva vannak hanem ez elfogatható és más is. Ezután pedig Béku megpróbálja ölni Justint és Miley-t. 27.Rész - Megcsallak! (Part 2) Leírás: Ezután már minden úgy folytatódik hogy már miley is ott van (Miley Cyus) ezután pedig Béku még letöröttebbnek érzi magát de ezután megöli Mileyt de ez nem úgy fog sikerülni. 28.Rész - Halálos Futásban! Leírás: Már úgy kezdődik ugye a történet hogy Csárli Béku már az irodájában dolgozik és ezután valaki figyeli őt ezért nincs semmije és elkezd futni. Késöbb pedig már megakarja ölni a tettest aki követi és üldözi őt. 29.Rész - Most Wanted! Leírás: Csárli Béku egyenesen benevezi magát a "Need For Speed" c. Filmbe. ezután már azt csinálja mint a játékban a történő esetet. (Ez a rész a Csárli Béku És Béku Most Wanted 3 C. játékán alapul...) 30.Rész - A Horror házában!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku már az Ördögüző c. filmjében elkezdi a horroizálást és nem tudják mit tegyenek mert Csárli Béku a fő-horrorizáló!. 31.Rész - ? Leírás: Ez a rész a rejtélyről szól hogy mi lehet a neve ennek a résznek. 32.Rész - A Talk-Show!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku TalkShow-os részt készít ahogy ez is az! 33.Rész - Az Elveszett Epizód. Leírás: Csárli Béku. Egy olyan elveszett epizódott talált ami ebben az évadban van. Csárli Béku eddig már mindent elmond amit ő csinál de ahogy horror akad a szereplőkre. 34.Rész - Katheryn Arany Generátor... Leírás: Fény derül a sorozat egyik hugára aki csak koppintott ötleteket lopott a Katy Keene akciókbol. Ezen Csárli Béku kiakad és elbeszélget vele ezután pedig eldönti Csárli Béku hogy hagyja-e hugukat. vagy inkább 3 hétre bezárja. 35.Rész - Megöllek! Leírás: Csárli Béku talál egy fotót amiben egy gyílkos látható benne. De csak a kést látja ezután derül ki hogy az 1-Hayley (Nem a nichole-os! nyugi nem az!) És már az 55-ös Hayley clón él és azt öli meg. 36.Rész - Elbeszélés. Leírás: Csárli Béku egy videókamerával elbeszélést tart. 37.Rész - Ro-bot Guy. Leírás: Csárli Béku amikor elindúlnak Peterékhez azután már minden úgy alakul hogy a másik Griffinék Robotok ezután pedig Peterék a valóvilágban mérköznek meg de ezután jönnek az ARANY GENERÁTOR ROBOTOK! és ki csinálta őket? Hát az eredmény: Nichole. 38.Rész - A Párizsi utazás! Leírás: Emma, Hayley, Selena, Jennifer és Katy elutaznak Párizsba. Ezután Selenát és Jennifert és Katyt elrabolják és hayleyt is. Ezután Jönnek Csárli Békuék elintézni azt az embert aki elrabolta a lányokat. (Ez a rész az Elrabolva C. filmből lett kiszedve. VALÓS TÖRTÉNETEK ALAPJÁN!) 39.Rész - A Sport gyereke. Leírás: Csárli Béku Kutyulit akarja sportoltatni. 40.Rész - A Sport Szülöttje! Leírás: Csárli Béku Kutyulit Baseballra tanítja és minden jól sikerül neki. 41.Rész - Ki volt az? Leírás: Az Arany Generátor házba valaki belopózik és ki akarják deríteni legfőképp Csárli Béku hogy mi van és mit történik itt... 42.Rész - Támadás Avril Lavigne ellen!!! Leírás: Ezután már a botrányok is elkezdenek terjengni és Csárli Béku ezt megakarja állítani... és sikerül is neki! míg nle nem kell számolnia Avril Lavigne-vel! 43.Rész - ??? Leírás: ??? 44.Rész - A Tudatalatti rémálom! (Part 1) Leírás: Csárli Béku amikor megpróbál aludni mert fáj a hasa és a feje fáj. Ezután pedig Emma múltát látja jól láthatóan hogy kiakarnak jutni Csárli Béku tudatalattijából és ennek ellenére tenni kell valamit mert a végén meghalhat Csárli Béku. 45.Rész - A Tudatalatti rémálom! (Part 2) Leírás: Folytatódik a rémálom de Csárli Béku úgy látja eltűnik felesége és ezután Csárli Béku elmegy Kutyulihoz hogy kiderítse mi van a fejében. Ezután a Hermione-nak állított fénykép ami kijutott és amikor 11 éves volt emmás kép is kijutott már rég és Hermione ide tart hogy megölje Csárli Békut. De ezután bezáródik a börtönbe a Hermione és Emma visszatér a rendes világba. Hogy hol volt? csak New Yorkban. 46.Rész - A Tudatalatti rémálom! (Part 3) Leírás: Mégroszabbak a dolgok miután Hermione képe visszatért az internethez ezután kezdődik Emma megint eltűnik és késöbb pedig Gonosszá válik. Ezután megérkezik vissza bajához leszámol Csárli Béku ő vele és ezután miután a korházban vannak ezután amikor lemennek az aki majdnem meghalt az: 1-Hayley Clón volt. De hála istennek visszatért Emma és tovább élhetjük életünket! :) De ki volt az a gonosz emma? egyszerű rá a válasz hát ő 1-Hayley Clón!. 47.Rész - A Homoszexuális!!! Leírás: Justin kipróbálja a Homoszexuális életet ezért Csárli Béku elkapja és megöletni próbálja. Ha csak nem vadássza le!. 48.Rész - A Lezbikusok Inváziója! Leírás: Az összes lzbikus ide jön és megakarják ölni Csárli Békut. 49.Rész - A Bombanő! Leírás: Csárli Béku elámúl Felesége emma képén és úgy is néz ki ahogy most a képet is nézi! Ezután Ahogy Csárli Béku ahogy mindig látja sokszor rá gondol megcsókolja amikor őt látja és stb. 50.Rész - A Clónok Inváziója!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku megpróbálja kifejteni mi lehet a clónokkal ezért az 55-ös lázadást tervez ellene. 51.Rész - A Betegség! Leírás: Hayley Súlyos fejfájást kap ezért nem tudja Csárli Béku És Béku mit tegyen. 52.Rész - Gutyi visszatér! Leírás: Gutyi aki a 6.évadban meghalt kutyuli által visszatér és bevalja hogy igazából nem halt meg és megpróbálja megölni Kutyulit. De ezt meg kell akadályozni!!!. 53.Rész - Az Ellenálás Szabályai. (Part 1) Leírás: Kutyuli egy anfetamin hatása alá kerül és elkezd ellenálni más érdekében. Ezután a szivárvány zászlót lenget a házban miután pár embert állít maga alá: Selena 2 Jennifer Miley Egérke. Ezután a Ház elszabadul és ha nem csinálnak valamit Kutyulival és csapatával meghalhatnak. 54.Rész - Az Ellenálás Szabályai. (Part 2) Leírás: Kutyuli már Timmytől kér anfetamint és Krayshawn átáll Kutyulihoz é s ad neki kokaint. EZután már minden elszabadul. De nem a házban! hanem a város részében!!! 55.Rész - Lökd a zenét Baby!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku megőríti a Nu Shooz-zól a I Can't Wait zenéje és készít egy videót Hayleynek de ezutánmár a New World Soundnak a zenéjétől őrül meg. 56.Rész - Hayley A Gyerek. Leírás: Csárli Béku felfedezi hogy majdnem az egész családjának már gyerek kora látható. És ez mire utal? azt mi sem tudjuk!. 57.Rész - 2032 Leírás: Ahogy már a Csárli Béku És Béku Évadjaiban a 7.évad 40-részében volt az hogy elmentek Csárli Békuék 2032-be de ez egy hazdugség volt. Most igazából mennek oda felfedezni dolgokat de nem sokáig mert az idő lejár 5-óra múlva. 58.Rész - Yelyah kap egy autót. Leírás: Hayley nagyon vágyott egy autóra de miután már 14-éves korában tönkrement az autója már 10 éve várja a pillanatot hogy kapjon egy autót és megkapja az autót Csárli Békutól. 59.Rész - Álmodozás. (Vagy Mégsem?) Leírás: Csárli Béku És Béku furcsának tekinti meg Hayleyt hogy jó napja van és egésznap a nappalinál a szőnyegnél háttaíl fekve nézi a plafont és Kátyáli azt hiszi valami betegségben szenved Csárli Békuék huga. És ez ki is derül és meg kell állítani Hayleyt vagy különben így marad örökké!. 60.Rész - A Creepypasták Utcája! Leírás: Csárli Béku amikor kutatgatni akar térképében a városán meglát egy olyasfajta CĐđ|Ä]sta utca nevü utcát. Miután megfejtette hogy azt az Utcát Creepypasta utcának hívják akkor kell neki és tesójának elindúlnia hogy mi folyik itt és azonban abban az utcában sok a sírás a nyöszítés és stb amiket kibírni nem lehet egy embernek. De csakugyan Csárli Béku és Béku elintézi ezeket a rohadékokat de inkább elmeséli a fő vezetője az utcának: Jeff a gyílkos hogyan kerültek ide és miért nem akarnak ilyen életet. És minden jobb lesz min valaha. Vagy nem? 61.Rész - Diploma Teljesítve! Leírás: Emma befejezi az egyetemet és nagy ünneplés következik. De az unneplés közben clónok bújtak meg a házban. És el kell hárítani vagy különben elfoglalják az épületet vagyis a házat!!! 62.Rész - Nézőink levelei. Leírás: Csárli Béku És Béku 3 részt mutat be: 1.Siketek 2.Vakok 3.Mi?. 63.Rész - Az Őrült! Leírás: Amikor a már rég megszokott Csárli Békunk megnézi a Nimfomán kúrva előzetesét de rájön hogy léezik ez a nagy szexmániás csaj. Ezután elkezdődik a várva várt nagy izgalom: Megjön a vad Hermione és emma és ezután Csárli Békunak ki kell találnai Békuval Kutyulival Hayleyven és emmával hogy mi legyen és mit tegyenek ez ellen!. Mert ha nem meghalnak és bevadulnak ők is!. 64.Rész - HayleySchuhamer! Leírás: Hayley elkezd érdeklődni a F1 után és ő is versenyző lesz és olyan őrült lesz hogy meg kellene állítani nehogy balesetet okozzon!. 65.Rész - Halál. Mind idáig! Leírás: Csárli Békut telefonon figyelmeztették hogy meghalt az anyja és eközben egy ismeretlen szám tárul fel a titokban. Ezután bossút akar állni ezérdekében hogy kivolt. Aki hazudott neki az: Dove Cameron!. 66.Rész - Hú... Húgom vagy? Leírás: Csárli Béku egy hekkelés során rájön hogy Emma nem az unokahuga hanem csak a huga. Ezután jön rá Béku is hogy Ellie is Huguk... De ennek mi fog kisülni? Megtudjátok a részben! 67.Rész - Az Őrület Éjszakája! Leírás: Britney Spears behatol Baja városába eközben a lámpák felkapcsolnak az utcákban és Csárli Béku És Béku akarja kideríteni mitörtént az elveszett családjával de ekésöbb pedig Dove is ott lesz. És Csárli Béku És Béku nem tudja hogyan kapja vissza családját. 68.Rész - Szülők kirugva! Leírás: Selena egyik napon kirugja szüleit a menedzserségből ezért Csárli Béku elkezd vele Pszchiológiát teteni azután elviszi kutyulihoz és ezután pedig bezárja. Átveri Csárli Béku Selenát hogy anyja és apja hívta de ez csak hazugság. Ezután pár nappal késöbb pedig lehet kiengedi. 69.Rész - Az a bizonyos Nő... Leírás: Csárli Béku mikor felkel talál egy fényképet ahol Hayley karjai izmosak és melltartó és ilyen rövid nagydrág van rajta. Ezután pedig kiakarja deríteni ki volt az aki belopózott a házba este 2:30-kor. Ezután elmennek 2 Kerrishez de ő nem volt ezután pedig elmennek Csárlá Bákuékhoz hogy ott volt-e ezután meglátják lefogják és ezután kiderül mik vannak Hayleyben. Ezután amikor hazamennek fekve találják és Csárli Béku És Béku elviszi Kutyulihoz ahol a stúdió bal oldalán van egy fal de ez egy ajtól levezet és ott a nini könyvtár. Ezután Hayleyt is kiszívják a bajból. Ezután jönnek rá hogy Hayley versenyezni akart bátyja ellen mert irigyelte izmát és mindenét. Ezután minden jó lesz és továbbra is sok dolog fog menni tovább! 70.Rész - Selena kiengedve! >:) Leírás: Csak 3 nap kellet ehez a benntartáshoz de ezután kiengedjék Selenát és ezután késöbb elfajulnak a dolgok!. 71.Rész - Öszülünk... Leírás: Csárli Béku észlel egy megőszűlt nőt aki hasonlít Hayleyre. Ezután kezdi a nagy rejtélyt felfedni mire rájön hogy ez a nő egy nagy csaló aki bejutott a házba és ellopott sok dolgot a családól łĐĐÄÄ-éktól és az ezüst generátor családtól. Késöbb derül ki hogy ez Dove Cameron igazi énje. 72.Rész - Üldözés egy ismeretlen clón után! Leírás: Csárli Béku egy felhívást kap hogy egy 66-os hayley clón bújóban van de ezuttal Csárli Béku mindent belead! 73.Rész - MetidHayley Leírás: Hayley kipróbálja a meditációt de 5 nappal késöbb robot szemei lesznek és megint (mint az előző részekben valamelyikben!) elfog szabadulni és ha nem történik valami jó és nem lesz a megmentésére Csárli Béku,Béku,Kutyuli és Emma. Hayley azonban a percben robottá változhat vagy meghalhat! 74.Rész - Ki lopta el a Golden Globe Díjamat? Leírás: Csárli Béku azon kapja fel a fejét hgy valaki este belopózhatitt és valaki nagyon nagy ócsendben lépkedett és ellopta a díjat. Ezután Csárli Béku nyomoz ezzel kapcsolatban és a tettes nem más mint: Dove Cameron. De vissza kapja ezután a díját és minden jó lesz. 75.Rész - Egy Harry potteres ügy és egy rémisztő fénykép ami életre kelt!!! Leírás: Csárli Béku mikor végig nézte az összes harry potteres részt akkor merült fel hogy a harrypotter.wikia.com-on egy fénykép áll a hermione-s fényképen. a kép nagyon rémisztő de ezuttal életre kell és kiakar szabadulni és kapcsolatot teremteni a megszemélyesítőjével:Csárli Béku feleségével és hugával: Emmával. 76.Rész - Szülök otthon! Leírás: A várva várt döbbenetes rész kezdetét veszi annak hogy a szülők otthon lesznek. 77.Rész - A Harry potter 3 flótása! Leírás: Csárli Béku, Béku, és Hayley visszamennek 2001-be amikor még csak Csárli Béku és Béku 20 éves volt és Hayley pedig 12 volt ezuttal Csárli Béku Daniellel Rupertel és legpersze a feleségével Emmával beszélgetnek a gyerekkel és késöbb jönnek rá 2014-ben hogy már a legjobb barátjuk lett... de egyet elhibázott Csárli Béku: hogy bennevoltak a filmben. 78.Rész - Úton... (Part 1) Leírás: Az Arany Generátor Rezidenciában (kúriában) egyszer csak 2 ember behatol a házba és egyszerüen rájön Csárli Béku hogy itt Daniel És Rupert állta el útját eközben elmegy Csárli Béku Párizsba és Londonba hogy visszaemlékeztesse a srácokat mi volt velük és mi lett most velük. 79.Rész - Úton... (Part 2) Leírás: Csárli Béku már semmit sem tehet csak egyet: visszamegy és visszanéz a múltba. És minden már jobb lesz neki. 80.Rész - Kösz, robotot nem kérek! BAZDMEG!!! Leírás: Egy jövőböl érkezett Emma hasonmás érkezett meg aki láthatóan az a neve hogy Emma-Clón amikor Csárli Béku észreveszi és bezárja egy jó időre. Ezután meghal és ott marad holtteste. Hogy miért? mert ki kellett vizsgálni mi volt az. De ezután mégegy emma jön aki 2060-ból érkezett és ő már robot. És Csárli Béku semmit sem tud csinálni de egyetlen egy fegyvere mégpedig ő: Emma az igazi. És amikor megmérköznek ezzel Emma nyer és a robot pedig megsemmisül! 81.Rész - A Vámpír Háború! Leírás: Csárli Béku... heh igen ez van amikor kedvese itt van a vámpíros kép kiszabadúl mint a 2000 évekbeli és a hermione-s kép... Az Hermione aki vámpír lett... Ezután Csárli Béku elmegy a vámpírok világába hogy kiderítse ki ez és miért jött... 82.Rész - Emma Arany Generátor. Leírás: Csárli Béku fényt derít amikor Emma káromkodós de azért tényleg meg hogy részeg? kiderül és ezután elmegy az egész őrültség a házban mielött Emma megőrült valamitől mindenkitől és lekellene állítani mert nagy bajt okozhat az egész házban! 83.Rész - Az átalakulás értelme. Leírás: Csárli Békuék beszívnak mégis Béku ajánlotta fel Csárli Békunak hogy szívjanak be de a szívás hatására a drogozás kialakította őket a feleségükké és valamit tenniük kell mert ha nem tennek semmit Feleségük és ők fordítva maradnak! 84.Rész - Nyomozás... Egy hasonmás után!!! (Part 1) leírás: Most nagyon nagy dolog történik amikor Csárli Béku rájön van a feleségének hasonmása annak értelmében hogy valamit tegyen mielött megkeresné összehívja Csárli Béku Békut, Kutyulit,Hayleyt és legpesze emmát is hogy kideritsék mi történik itt valójában. 85.Rész - Nyomozás... Egy hasonmás után!!! (Part 2) Leírás: Elindúlnak spanyolországba és elfogják Melody-t aki hasonmása Emmának. De Csárli Béku tudja hogy ennek a csajnak sok sok mondani valója van az emma látomásokról és elmondja neki Csárli Békunak de ezután kiszabadul és megöli Csárli Béku És Béku És Kutyuli. De ez csak álmukban volt az ölés!!! 86.Rész - Emma... Mindidáig! Leírás: Nagy nagy kitörés adja a fejét a világuralónak Csárli Békunak de valamit kell tennie ez ellen mert minden emma kijön a fejéből és felrobbantja majdnem a világot! 87.Rész - A szépség értelme. Leírás: Csárli Béku mikor meglátja hogy Bübübebe betört a házba egy furcsa dolgot lát Emmán. Az azt ejelenti kitudja szívni a félelmet a jó emberekből. De ha valaki gonosz megtudja ám ölni is! ez van Csárli Békunak is! Hát akkor tényleg egymásnak lett teremtve Csárli Béku és Emma!!!. 88.Rész - Rémálom...! Leírás: Csárli Béku Emmának a szőkés képét látja berezel és egy EMMA CSÁRLI BÉKU DNS-T ad bele és ezuttal a szőkés emma elszabadul a házban ezellen megkell állítani de ha nem mindenki meghal.FŐLEG EMMA! 89.Rész - Csárli Béku Problémái. Leírás: Csárli Békunak naponta és mindig előfordul hogy az Emma-Clónokat látja... Ezeket meg kell neki állítania. 90.Rész - Őrület! Leírás: Csárli Béku meglátja az egyik léegszebb embert életében aki emma csak de ezután egy clón lesz belőlle és ezután pedig az igazi emma meg átváltozik 2 fényképpé kinézett emberré de a clón ezutűn meg nem hagyja békén Csárli Békut... De hamarabb elkűldi és a Hayley Clón szigeten köt ki! 91.Rész - Utálnak engem! leírás: Csárli Békunak rossz napja adatszik mikor az egész család utálni kezdje. Ezután öngyílkos lesz és pár órával késöbb visszatér hogy megtanítsa őket meg is ölheti mert ez az egyetlen dolgo amit csinálhattak Csáli Békuval. 92.Rész - Istenem. Már megőrült ő is? vagy egyátalán egy clón?! Leírás: Csárli Béku meglátja kedvesét megőrülve ezután jönn rá hogy clón... ezért ki kell nyírni! 93.Rész - Homó! Leírás: Csárli Béku homóvá válik és meg kell állítani! me hanem akkor örökké igy marad! 94.Rész - A Lezbikus! Leírás: Új rémálom köszönt be az Arany Generátor házban mikor valaki lezbikussá vanazsálja emmát és meg kellene állítani vaghy ez örökké rémálon marad és a rémálom valóság lesz!!! XD 95.Rész - Nah bazdki... Már ő is? Leírás: Kerrizke újra itt van de Csárli Béku És Béku módon... ki kell nekik találni valamit hogy hogyan jöjjön vissza saját teste. 96.Rész - A McDonald's Titka. Leírás: Ahol sokáig várt eredmény szülte meg ezt is. Csárli Béku Ki akarja deríteni ki okozza az Illuminati összeesküvést avagy másnéven a Mc Minati Összesküvést. De nem Gones a főszál hanem Rabbi FINKELTON!!! 97.Rész - A GONOSZ SZERELEM (Part 1) Leírás: ddd 98.Rész... - 99.Rész - 100.Rész - Csárli Béku Sülinapja és Emma Szülinapja. Leírás: A mai részben az történik hogy Csárli Béku És Emmának a szülinapja jön el. de nemcsak ez történik. hanem 10 diánána clón betör a házba és ellene kell tenni valamit melött a szülinapnak is vége! '9.Évad.''' 1.Rész -